Make Your Move
by itanejiluver
Summary: Neji and Itachi go to a Halloween party together. Just a sweet little oneshot for Neji and Itachi. yaoi, au. Pairings: itaneji. No warnings except for excessive fluff!


**A/n**: Hey everybody! Just a cute little Halloween one-shot for Itachi and Neji. Disclaimer on my profile, no warnings except for fluff and OOCness…enjoy! (Oh yeah-Itachi and Neji are in the same school year…let's say they're both seventeen lol)

Make Your Move

Neji frantically searched around for his bracelet; he'd had it in his hands a moment ago, but he couldn't see it anywhere in his room. Neji yelped when someone knocked on his door. "What is it?"

"Itachi's here, Neji-nii," Hinata said in a wavering voice. "He said he's here to pick you up for the party."

Neji cursed under his breath, when his eye lighted on the glittery black object on his nightstand. "Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok." Hinata's footsteps receded, and Neji sprang for the bracelet; it had been a gift that Itachi had bought him at an amusement park on a junior high school field trip. He wasn't too sure about how Itachi felt about him, but he just wanted to…hint at how he might feel. Neji certainly didn't feel very confident about verbally explaining his attraction to Itachi.

Neji shoved the bracelet over his wrist before turning to his full length mirror. He was dressed as a steampunk person-he had his aviator goggles, a black leather jacket, black jeans, a button up shirt and boots. He looked over at the bracelet, sparkling innocently on his arm and smiled.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

XXX

When Neji and Itachi arrived together at the party, Shikamaru shrugged and let them in; however, he did waggle his eyebrows at Neji when Itachi turned his back. Neji responded by sticking his tongue out at him, causing Shikamaru to laugh.

Itachi turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Shikamaru chuckled and turned away. "It's funny how Neji's frickin' adorable, but you have yet to say anything."

Itachi blinked, nonplussed, while Neji flushed. "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru just shrugged and kept on walking down the hallway. "Come on-everyone's waiting for you two."

Neji caught up with Shikamaru and started speaking with him in a low voice; on the other hand, Itachi chose to admire the view he had of Neji's ass. It was true that Neji was extremely adorable in his little steampunk outfit; the reason that he hadn't said anything was that to be honest, he was messing with Neji's head. He knew that Neji liked him, and for now he simply enjoyed playing the little social games with Neji…after all, he was planning on making his move on Neji tonight.

XXX

Neji chuckled while Sasuke killed Naruto on the videogame they were playing. "I'm going to get some water." Sasuke was laughing maniacally while Naruto started beating him over the head with a pillow, Shino was immersed in sneaking up on Sasuke in his moment of distraction, and Kiba was fighting off an attack from a dragon. Neji sighed and left the room, knowing no one would notice. He'd been to Shikamaru's house many times, and he knew his way around. Humming softly to himself, he entered the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

Neji yelped when he heard a rustling noise. "Who-oh." Neji relaxed when he saw Itachi leaning against the counter in the dark kitchen. "It's only you. I wondered where you'd gone."

"I just finished my water," Itachi held up his empty glass. He moved over and placed his empty cup in the sink before reaching over and stealing Neji's cup from his hands and setting it down on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked him, surprised. Goosebumps broke out on his arms from when Itachi's fingers had brushed briefly against his, and he shivered despite his warm jacket.

Itachi ignored him, and pinned Neji to the counter with his body, placing his hands on either side of Neji's waist. "Shikamaru was right."

"Shikamaru was right about what?" Neji was thankful for the darkness in the kitchen; Itachi couldn't see him blushing…although he could probably feel the heat coming off his face. "Itachi, what are you doing?"

Itachi ignored him again and pressed even closer before cupping Neji's face in his hand. "You _are_ adorable. Although, really, I have to say that my favorite part of my costume is your bracelet."

Neji was about to respond, but instead he whimpered at the feeling of Itachi's cold fingers tracing his lips. Itachi leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss.

Neji shifted under him before winding his arms around his neck; when they parted briefly for air, Itachi lifted Neji up on to the kitchen counter before kissing him again.

"You…you never said anything before," Neji murmured between kisses. "Why now?"

Itachi drew back and surveyed Neji seriously. Neji sensed the seriousness of the moment and withdrew slightly, straightening his spine and resting his hands on Itachi's shoulders instead of in his hair. "Itachi?"

Suddenly Itachi's shoulders relaxed, and he snorted out a puff of warm air. "I think I'm in love with you," he said sincerely. "Please be my boyfriend."

Neji stuttered. "W-what? I mean," he composed himself. "Yes. I'll be your boyfriend."

Itachi smirked and pulled Neji down for another kiss. Neji kissed him back fiercely and without any fear of falling-he was in love with Itachi, and Itachi loved him. For him, his world consisted solely of Itachi, and the way his lips felt against his own.

Unfortunately, their sweet little moment was interrupted by Naruto bursting in to the kitchen and flicking the lights on. Both boys froze in their positions before Neji hastily hopped off the counter, but it was too late-Shikamaru had already snapped a picture of them on his phone.

Naruto stared confused. "What's going on? Neji, why were you sitting on the counter?"

Shikamaru cackled with laughter and waved his phone enticingly at Neji and Itachi while Naruto continued to ask questions.

"Naruto, shut up!" Neji exclaimed in exasperation. "Shikamaru, give me that phone or I swear-"

Shukaku walked in to the kitchen. "What's all this noise about?"

The kitchen instantly fell silent. Shukaku raised an eyebrow, shook his head and left the room; if he got _that_ kind of a reaction out of his son, he didn't want to know what had happened.

The moment he was gone, Neji snatched the phone out of Shikamaru's hand and promptly deleted the picture before handing it back to him with a threatening expression.

Naruto poked Neji in the shoulder. "Neji…why are you clothes so rumpled? And why were you sitting on the counter?"

"Because-"

"Because we were making out, but then you decided to interrupt us," Itachi said smoothly before pulling Neji in to his side. "Get what you need from the kitchen, please."

Naruto sputtered, Shikamaru started laughing again, and Neji squeaked before burying his face in to Itachi's side out of sheer mortification.

Itachi chuckled slowly before moving his hand to stroke Neji's arm soothingly. He had a feeling that this was going to be fun-especially if Neji kept having adorable little reactions like the one he was having now.

**a/n**: Neji's costume idea was actually based off this cute little steampunk costume my friend was wearing. Anyways, don't forget to review, and I hope you liked this (even if it is the day after Halloween). Oh...and you guys can choose what Itachi was for Halloween :) I just never found a place to stick it in lol...thanks for reading!


End file.
